


A Kiss on the Cheek

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, Everything's Okay, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, but it's not bad, but things end up just fine, supportive family, there's anxiety over coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: When Jensen's parents come for a surprise visit while Misha and his family are at the Ackles' house, the younger generation tries to make sure they don't find out.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A Kiss on the Cheek

Misha, Vicki, and the kids were visiting the Ackleses, as they did periodically throughout the year. Towards the end of the visit, Jensen got a call from his parents. They told him they needed to come to Austin that weekend for an appointment, then asked if they could stay with him overnight and have a visit with their grandkids while they were there.

“Um, we do have guests at the moment…” Jensen struggled for a way to turn them down gently.

“Oh, you do?” His mother sounded curious.

“Yeah, uh. Misha Collins, he’s on the show too? He and his family are here visiting for the week.”

“Well, we’ll be delighted to meet him. Why don’t we all spend time together starting Saturday afternoon, and then we can take the kids for a while on Sunday so that you can spend some time with your friends and we can hang out with our grandkids?”

Jensen chuckled. “They actually also have two kids, I couldn’t ask you two to watch five kids for hours…”

His mom laughed. “How old are their kids?”

“Almost six and almost eight.”

“Oh, we can handle that. So it’s settled? We’ll come over after your dad’s appointment, sometime in the early afternoon, and we can go from there?”

Jensen gulped. “Yeah, um. That sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

“I love you, Jensen.”

“Love you too, Ma.” He hung up, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Dee?” He called.

“What’s up, babe?” She asked, coming into the room.

“That was my mom. She and my dad decided to come for a surprise visit this weekend and I couldn’t think quickly enough to stop that from happening.”

“Oh, boy. Well, let’s make sure the kids are set up doing something that’ll keep them occupied and then have a chat with Misha and Vicki.” She hugged him. “It’ll be alright, babe, we’ll figure out what to do.”

He nodded slowly. “Thanks, Dee.”

Once they got all five kids settled, the adults arranged themselves on two couches facing each other. Misha had his arm wrapped around Jensen on one, while Danneel and Vicki were snuggled up together on the other.

Jensen sighed. “Um, so. My parents are coming for a surprise visit, and they’re going to stay with us on Saturday night.”

Misha looked at him sharply. “How did _that_ happen?”

Jensen shrugged. “I couldn’t think of a good enough way to say no to them in the moment. I’m sorry, babe…”

Misha kissed him. “It’s okay, love.” He looked to Vicki and Danneel. “Well, how are we all feeling about this?”

They both agreed that it was up to Jensen, and that they would all go along with however he wanted to handle it.

“Um, well, I don’t know that just...telling them right as they’re meeting you is the best way to go about it. I do want them to get to know you, though, and then maybe further down the line we can tell them...you know, the whole thing?” He looked to Misha, who nodded slowly. “I’m sorry, Mish, I hate making you lie…”

Misha nodded sadly and sighed. “I know, babe. We’ll get there eventually.”

Jensen sighed. “We will, I promise. I just...I don’t want to make you hide this during the week where we’re supposed to be able to just be together without worrying about anything, but. I don’t know. Maybe meeting my parents is progress even if they think we’re just friends?”

“Yeah, it is.” Misha kissed him on the cheek. “Hey, can the three of you watch the kids for a bit? I kind of want to take a walk alone, just to clear my head.”

“Mish, are you going to be okay alone?” Vicki asked, moving to sit next to him and wrap her arms around him protectively.

He nodded. “Really, it’ll be okay. I’m just gonna call my mom and maybe Darius and take a moment.” He turned back to Jensen. “I really don’t want you to feel bad about this, Jen. I understand. I just need a little time to deal with my emotions.”

Jensen leaned his forehead against Misha’s temple for a moment. “I love you, Mish.”

“I love you too, Jensen.”

* * *

Once Misha was outside, he called Darius.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” Darius answered.

“Dar, do you think you would’ve come out to your parents if we’d kept dating?” Misha blurted out.

“Um. I _am_ out to my parents, Mish.”

“No, not as bi. I mean, as poly?”

“I don’t know. Probably? What’s going on?”

“Jensen’s parents are going to be visiting and he and I are going to pretend to just be friends while they’re here.”

Darius sucked in a breath. “Ooh, ouch. I’m sorry, babe.”

Misha sighed. “I understand why and everything, and I’m even looking forward to meeting them, I just. It hurts a little, you know? There’s definitely an imbalance there, since I’ve always been super open with my mom about everything.”

“I know, Mish. Do you need me to come beat him up? I’ve always been a little suspicious…”

Misha laughed. “Babe, you couldn’t beat him up if you tried. Anyway, no, I understand why it’s this way, I just don’t like it.”

“Of course not.” He paused, considering. “I dunno, maybe just try to remember that not everybody has a hippie mother who watched them date their girlfriend and best friend at the same time in high school?”

Misha laughed. “Yeah, that’s fair. Thanks, Dar.”

“Anytime, babe. But seriously, if you need me to beat him up, I totally will.”

“Goodbye, Darius.”

Darius laughed. “Love you, Mish.”

* * *

“Hi, Mom.”

“Misha! How are you doing?”

“Um, I’m okay. We’re down in Austin visiting Jensen and Danneel this week.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Give them my best.”

“Of course. Um, Mom?”

“What’s up, Mish?”

“I just...thank you for being so supportive about me and...everyone.”

“You’re welcome? What do you mean?”

“I mean, I was pretty clearly carrying on with both Vicki and Darius in high school, and you just told me to be safe and communicate with everyone. And then when I brought Jensen home, you barely blinked, just told me you were happy for me.”

“Oh, Mish. How could I do anything else? You’re my son and I love you. Anything that makes you happy makes me happy for you.”

“Thanks. It’s not that simple with everyone’s family, and I’m just really grateful for you.”

“You sound like you need a hug. I’m sorry I’m not there to give you one.”

Misha sighed. “It’s okay. Jensen’s parents just suddenly told him they’re going to be visiting while we’re here, which means that Jensen and I will be...friends. Um, for that time.”

“Oh, Mish.”

“It’s okay. I mean, I get it. It just makes me sad, and then also really grateful that I haven’t ever had to worry about lying to you.”

“I’m glad you feel so comfortable with me. I want you to be able to tell me anything.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

* * *

Shortly after Misha and his mom hung up, his phone rang.

“Hey, Jen.”

“Hey. I just wanted to check in and, uh. Make sure you’re doing okay.” The fear was evident in his voice.

Misha sighed. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m headed back now.”

Jensen sighed in relief. “Good, that’s good. Mish, I’m so sorry, I just…”

Misha cut him off. “Jen, I get it. I understand you’re not ready, and Darius reminded me that not everybody is as lucky as I am in this. We’ll go at your pace, my love.”

“How do I deserve you?”

“Jen, don’t say things like that. There’s no such thing. Anyway, I’m home, so I’m hanging up now.” He hung up and went inside, pulling Jensen into a long hug.

* * *

When Jensen’s parents arrived, Misha was cooking and Danneel and Jensen were dealing with the kids, so Vicki opened the door, holding Arrow.

“Hi, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Ackles! I’m Vicki, it’s so nice to meet you.” She shook hands with both of them as they entered the house.  
“Please, call us Donna and Alan.” Jensen’s mother said with a smile. “Hi, Arrow,” she added, taking her grandchild from Vicki and cooing at her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Vicki. So you are…”

“Jensen and Misha are on _Supernatural_ together, and I’m Misha’s wife.”

“Oh, Misha is a great actor! It’s great to see that y’all’ve become friends.” Alan grinned. “Where is everyone else?”

“Let’s see...Misha’s making dinner, and Jensen and Danneel are with the other four kids,” she laughed. “It’s slight chaos with all of us here.”

“I can imagine.”

* * *

Once they were all settled down to dinner, Jensen’s parents started asking Misha and Vicki questions to get to know them better.

"So Misha, have you always been an actor?"

"In some ways.” Misha laughed. “No, I actually started out wanting to go into politics. I actually interned at the White House under Clinton."

Alan raised his eyebrows. "Were you there when…"

Misha shook his head. "No, we just missed each other.”

Alan laughed. “I imagine you must get that question a lot.”

“Every time.” He shrugged. “I learned a lot, but I also ended up pretty disillusioned with the whole system, so here I am, trying to make a difference in another way.”

“And he does a great job,” Jensen added. “He gets his fans to do all these projects that do so much for so many people.” He grinned at Misha.

Misha smiled back. “Thanks, Jen. I’m doing my best.”

“Misha also founded a charity,” Jensen continued. “He spends so much of his free time giving back.”

“It’s important to me to be able to use my power for good. Anyway. Please pass the potatoes, Dee.”

Alan continued. “So then Vicki, what do you do? Are you home with the kids?”

“I’m an academic and writer. I often end up taking care of the kids during the day, since Misha is filming, but he’s usually home after filming ends or on his days off.”

“Oh, do you live near Vancouver?”

“We’re in Bellingham, Washington, which is just on the other side of the border. So when he’s not, um.” She trailed off, glancing at Misha. She had been about to say that he went back to Bellingham when he wasn’t spending the night with Jensen, but she obviously couldn’t say that.

He picked up smoothly. “When I’m not filming too late or anything, I end up back home.”

“Yes, exactly. So anyway, we’ve talked a lot about Misha...tell us about you!” The rest of the night continued in pleasant conversation about a wide range of “safe” topics.

* * *

The next morning, they all slowly filtered into the kitchen. Misha was up first, going on an early-morning jog before coming back to find Danneel nursing a mug of coffee.

He kissed her on the cheek before leaning against the counter with his own mug of tea, which she had left waiting for him. “So what are we doing for breakfast this morning?”

She shrugged. “I can cook if you want. I thought you might want to, though. It’s your last chance to impress your boyfriend with your breakfast-making skills for awhile.”

Misha laughed. “You’re just trying to get me to cook so you don’t have to.”

“Yeah, a little bit. I’ll do it if you don’t want to, though.”

“Nah, you relax, I’ve got this.” He got up and started pulling out eggs and other ingredients, setting busily to work.

Vicki was the next to come in, and then she and Danneel busied themselves with the kids, who were all starting to wake up. By the time the food was done, Jensen, Vicki, and Danneel had wrangled the kids and convinced them all to sit at the table so they could have breakfast.

As Jensen took food-laden plates from Misha in order to bring them to the table, he kissed his cheek and murmured “thanks, love” before turning to see his mother standing in the doorway. “Uh. Mom. Hi.” He looked to Misha. “This...um.”

Danneel came into the kitchen again. “Hey, the kids are...oh, good morning, Donna! What’s going on?”

Donna cleared her throat, looking amused. “Jensen kissed Misha without realizing I was here.”

Jensen stared. “You...you’re not upset?”

Misha laughed. “You don’t even seem particularly surprised.”

Donna shrugged, smiling. “You boys are not subtle. Jensen, the last time you acted this way around someone you brought home, you married her.”

“I...it...I don’t know what to say.” Jensen looked lost, looking between Danneel and Misha. “I thought you’d be upset.”

“I’m a little disappointed that you haven’t told me, but I understand. How long have you been together?”

Jensen smiled. “Seven years.”

Vicki came into the kitchen, shaking her head. “It continues to be _eight_ years, Jensen. Actually, it’s technically closer to nine at this point.”

“Oh, Vicki, ever subtle and demure.” Misha laughed.

“Well, _someone_ has to remember these things.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, are we ready? Donna, is Alan coming down soon?”

“He should be in in just a minute. Let’s go sit down...can I take anything in?”

Misha smiled at her. “No, please, go sit down, I insist.”

Jensen looked at his mother nervously. “Mom, I...what about Dad?”

“Don’t worry about him, we talked about it last night. He won’t be surprised either, since he also has a brain.”

Vicki laughed. “I like you very much, Donna.”

They had just finished getting everything onto the table when Alan came in. “Good morning, everyone.”

They all smiled and greeted him.

“Dad, Misha made a bunch of delicious food, so come join us and we can all eat.”

They all loaded up their plates in silence for a few minutes, and then Donna spoke. “So, Alan, Jensen accidentally kissed Misha in front of me this morning.”

Jensen spluttered. “ _Mom_ …”

Misha laughed. “Babe, you knew it was only a matter of time before she said something.”

“Wow, that was much faster than I thought. I was thinking that we would have to be the ones to bring it up.”

“I just...I can’t believe you _knew_ …”

“Jensen, son, the way you talked him up, the way you made excuses to be near each other...it was pretty obvious. I hope you’ve been more subtle in other contexts if you don’t want everybody to know.”

Misha cracked up. “He really hasn’t been.”

“ _Mish_ …”

“JJ, no, start with what you have on your plate, then take more once you’ve finished that. Jensen, roughly half the fans think we’re a thing, and the other half don’t think that only because they hate me and don’t think I’m good enough for you to begin with.”

“Don’t say that about yourself!” Donna exclaimed.

Misha shrugged. “It’s true, they don’t want me there. There’ve been all sorts of campaigns and things to get me off the show.”

“They’re wrong.” Jensen said angrily.

“Yeah, they are. Anyway, it’s okay, I think that’s over now.”

“You’ve saved the show several times, I certainly hope it is,” Vicki put in.

“They’d be nuts to try to write you off again,” Danneel added. “Come on, Zepp, eat the eggs, I know you like them.”

“Thank you all. I have a good family around me.” Misha beamed at all of them.

“You really are all a family, aren’t you?” Donna asked.

Jensen nodded, smiling sappily at Misha, Danneel, and Vicki. “Yeah, we really are.”

We’re happy for you, son.” Alan cleared his throat. “Did you think we wouldn’t be?”

Jensen hesitated. “Yeah, I...I thought you might not approve. I’m glad you do, I just...I was afraid to risk losing you over this.”

“We’re glad you’re happy.” Alan paused. “So are you...are, um, any of the other combinations of you dating, too?”

Jensen shook his head. “No, just Misha and me. It’s like a Z...Danni and me, me and Misha, Misha and Vicki.”

“Z is the twenty-sixth letter of the alphabet!” Maison announced proudly.

“That’s right, Mai, good job,” Danni praised her.

The ten of them once again had a lively conversation around the table, this time with less anxiety on the part of Vicki, Misha, Danneel, and Jensen.


End file.
